


Anytime You Need A Friend

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Hogwarts, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You know the Dursleys won’t let Harry celebrate Christmas this year. So you decide to be the one who spoils him.





	Anytime You Need A Friend

You shivered as the snow fell, pulling the coat as tightly as you could around yourself while you waited.

You’d promised to meet up with each other at exactly midnight, tonight.

You had no idea how he was going to do it.

As far as you knew, he was basically trapped with these people.

He slept in the cupboard under the stairs, and the door was always bolted shut.

Any movement and he’d be punished.

But he’d made the promise to see you tonight.

And you were sure he’d keep his word.

So, you waited on the doorstep, clutching the gift close to your chest and praying your parents wouldn’t decide to check up on you.

After all, it was Christmas.

They’d expect you to be awake early in the morning, so you just hoped they’d be sound asleep, knowing that you’d be overexcited the entire day.

You started getting impatient, leaning down and pushing the letterbox open slightly, peering into the house and looking at Harry’s door.

The bolt wasn’t on tonight.

“Harry? Harry!” you whispered, trying to keep as quiet as possible so as not to wake the Dursleys, but wondering if Harry was even awake, or if he’d forgotten your promise.

You called his name a few more times, when a hand landed on your shoulder, making you let out a yelp as you dropped the gift, turning around with wide eyes and a racing heart.

“Oh-sorry, y/n. I didn’t mean to scare you”.

You sighed in relief that it was just Harry and not his terrifying uncle, leaning down to pick up the present.

“It’s ok. How did you get out?”

He pointed at the living room window, left slightly ajar so he could climb back in.

“Oh. Well…here. I got this for you”.

You held out the gift with a smile, eyebrows raised in anticipation to see what Harry would think about the present you’d bought for him after saving up your pocket-money for weeks.

He took it with confused look on his face.

“What is this?”

“Just a present. I know they don’t buy you anything. But-it’s Christmas. And I thought you should have something. So…open it!”

His expression changed from shock to pure excitement, sitting on the snow covered front doorstep, not caring that the snow was going to melt through his pyjama pants.

All he cared about was the first present he’d gotten in years.

He ripped the wrapping paper apart, his jaw dropping when he saw what you’d got him.

“Wow! A magic set?”

You nodded, taking the wand and opening the box, pulling it out and waving it around in the air.

“Yea. I know magic isn’t real or anything-but I thought you might like it. Oh-and here. Take this”.

You reached into your coat pocket, pulling out a walkie talkie and handing it to him, before pulling your own out.

“You can talk to me whenever you want now. If you’re just bored. If you need help with homework. Well…I’ll need help”, you chuckled, grateful that Harry was always willing to help you.

“And if they do anything to you, or lock you in the cupboard, you can just call me. Anytime you need a friend, I’ll be here. Ok?”

Harry nodded, hugging you tight and kissing your cheek out of nowhere.

You could feel the heat rising on your face, a shy smile forming as you shoved him lightly.

“Weirdo”.

Harry giggled, before you both decided another ten minutes was safe enough to be outside, playing with the wand and magic set, wishing you could fit in a snow fight.

But you knew the Dursleys would notice any disturbances in the snow, and Harry would be punished.

So, you could wait to do that some other day.

Right now, you just wanted to enjoy the little time you got to spend with Harry, pride filling your heart because you’d managed to make your best friend smile.

Down the road, a robed figure stood under a lamppost, staring at the two children sat in the snow, playing with the wand and giggling quietly to themselves.

Professor Dumbledore knew the kind of life he was leaving Harry to live. He knew the hurt and abuse he’d endure at the hands of his uncle and aunt.

He knew of the bullying. The loneliness. The suffering.

But there was one thing he never expected.

A Muggle, bringing happiness and love into Harry’s world.

He saw the joy on Harry’s face, the way they both whispered to each other, promising to be there for each other, that they’d stay best friends no matter what.

With all the challenges he knew Harry would face in the next few years, he had no idea if any of these promises could be kept.

But Dumbledore wasn’t going to dwell too much on what the future might hold, instead deciding to focus on the present.

This was one of the few moments of happiness Harry had truly experienced in his life. And the professor decided Harry deserved a little longer than just ten minutes.

So, with a smile and a mumble of well wishes to both children, the professor waved his wand, magic flying in the air and into every house on the street, before he disappeared with a small crack.

And for the next couple of hours, Harry and his best friend played with their new toys, not realizing the time that had passed by, or that every single resident of the street was fast asleep, kept in a deep slumber by the magic the professor had cast.

It was just y/n and Harry, enjoying the company of each other without worrying about anything else.

And the entire time, Harry had the biggest smile on his face.

All because he finally had the one thing he’d never had in his life until now.

A true friend.


End file.
